


Just in: 'Radio Gotham' interview with TJDW

by Marudny_Robot



Series: Radio Gotham AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marudny_Robot/pseuds/Marudny_Robot
Summary: Special interview with Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Only in Radio Gotham.Sequel of “Message to Tim: ‘Are you still mad at me?'“





	Just in: 'Radio Gotham' interview with TJDW

“Good Morning our dear listeners! Hope you all woke up and tuned in! Amy’s here and You are listening to Radio Gotham! More specifically, it’s time for our Saturday morning talk-show!! And who’s our special guest this week, Max?”

“He’s special, all right! Ladies, Gents and everyone who can listen! One and only! _Thud thud thud thud…!_ Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne!”

“ _Ya_ _aa_ _y!_ ”

“Pfft…! _Wow. Heh._ I feel special now, thanks.”

“It was our pleasure.”

“We can do it again if you want.”

“No, no need! Thanks for offering, guys! And Good Morning, to everyone listening! Max, Amy – thank you for inviting me here. It’s a pleasure!”

“No, it's _us_ , who should thank _you_ for accepting invitation and finding some time in your busy schedule!

“Amy, _really._ I’m your fan, guys! _How_ _could I not…_ ”

“OK! Let’s stop with the pleasantries, shall we?”

“… _Max…_ ”

“ _Oh_! Sorry…”

“No need! But we have lots of questions and and we are on time limit here. Have some more coffee Mr …Wayne? Drake-Wayne?”

“Tim.”

“Have some more coffee Tim and I’ll begin with the first question. Don’t worry – it won’t be job related. After all it’s _Saturday morning_ show – only light topics.”

“Good to hear. That coffee is good, but I’m not yet that much awake for more complicated topics.”

“So the first question: what’s your opinion – and your family opinion – on memes and other Internet jokes considering your family?”

“Pshh! _Please_. We send each others those memes. Of course, there are some lines we don’t want anyone to cross and we wish other people would simply _not act like jerks_ , but what can you do? Besides those exceptions? We are invested as any other Gothamite. For example, this morning before I came here? We were discussing during breakfast the old ass question: _Are there more Batman’s_ _protégées_ _or Wayne Kids_ _?”_

“Oh my!”

“So what was the verdict?”

“We can’t agree on how many there are protégées _now_ , so it’s still undecided – but we all agree that in ten years time there would be more Waynes than vigilantes under Batman’s mantle.”

“What makes you guys so sure about that?”

“It’s very easy, Max. Three points. First: vigilantism is nasty business so, despite their training, they might die at any moment. Second: During those ten years, most of us would be starting our own families and that means more people – especially kids – with the ‘Wayne’ in the name.”

“And third?”

“ _Third_ , well… Third point is that Bruce has an adoption problem. …At least we assume so.”

“So, does he have or not?”

“I don’t know, Max. It was not yet verified. The only thing I can tell you is that whenever Bruce mentions some kid, we just stop him and ask if we should refer to them as our _new sibling_.”

“Ok! Let’s leave it at that, boys! Tim, you said that during those next 10 years you and/or your siblings might start families. Does that mean that soon we will hear some _happy news_? And, as we are talking about weddings, what aboutyour engagement with Tamara Fox?”

“About others – I don’t know, guys – no one yet shared any news. And that engagement with Tam? It was fake. Actually, it was quite a funny story…”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“You see, back then when I recently started working for the WE, I didn’t know much about the business. Tam was showing me the ropes. But also back then, she had no experience with answering the press – which I _had_. When that rumor came up, we were working together on one of ours first project for Neon Knights – which back then we tried to keep silent about until everything was finalized. It was a lot of work, most of which we kept in my apartment, because at that time we believed there to be an _enemy spy_ in the office. It was false alarm – just so you know. Anyway, we were usually working on it at my place and after work – so in the evenings. Yes, I’m aware how _that_ sounds. Going back to topic – so, when Vicky Vale caught Tam on her way to _my place_ , she simply panicked. And blurted the first thing that came to her mind.”

“And the first thing was 'engagement’? I wonder, where you two together at that time?”

“No, we were not. I don’t know why she said that, but it doesn’t matter. But it was funny the following week, when Lucius – her _father –_ who also knew the truth, was asking me If I’ll eat diner with them. He was asking me this everyday, when Tam could hear us.”

“And you accepted those invitations?”

“ _Of course!_ The Fox family are very nice people, just so you know.”

“And there really was _nothing_ between you and Tamara Fox?”

“Maybe not _nothing_ , but certainly _not much_. I can’t say for Tam, but I was crushing at that time – and how could I not, Tam is an amazing woman – but nothing more happened.”

“And what about now? Still crushing?”

“No. We are just good friends and colleagues.”

“But do you have any crush at all?”

“Well, I’m currently in the relationship if that’s what you are asking.”

“Who’s the lucky one?!”

“Is it Stephanie Brown?”

“Steph? Noo… Steph and I are good friends. Besides – she is currently dating my sister. I thought it was obvious.”

“I told you Max! They were clearly _not_ 'just friends’ in that picture!”

“And I wasn’t disagreeing with you, Amy! Sorry Tim for making you clarify that, but you see… We just wanted to let some people in Metropolis _know_.”

“Yup. Considering the simple mistake, that was in the news recently. _But that’s okey._ Everyone can make those.”

“They must be too used to look far, looking for Superman, that they can’t see what’s besides them.”

“That was just _low_ , Max.”

“Can you fault me, Ames?”

“…I see it was clearly a _faux pas_ in your eyes.”

“Yeah. Sorry, Tim, for that. We just don’t like when people _spread the lies_.”

“Don’t worry, Max. Your stance on the subject is appreciated.”

“But going back to _you_ , Tim. You said you aren’t single?”

“Yes. I have a boyfriend – and to answer your next question, Amy – we are happily together for… it would be about two years now.”

“ _Oh really?_ How have you two met?”

“Haha…well… he was an old friend of mine then we lost contact for some time. Then, few years ago, we met again and ended meeting each other quite often from then. One thing let to another and here we are!”

“How are you still happy? No, wait – let me rephrase that. What I wanted to ask is how, considering you are quite busy person, you two have time for each other. Not to be rude, but speaking from personal experience, my wife and I – at the beginning of our relationship – sometimes couldn’t talk or be with each other for long periods of time because of my job. It reflected bad on our relationship back then. I’m just wondering if you two have _or had_ similar problems or if you have some advice for that?”

“It’s okay. It’s good question. How to answer you… I don’t think I can give you any other advice, besides 'find each other in the middle’. You see, at the beginning my boyfriend and I – before we were together – we weren’t _friendly_ to each other. As I said before, we happened to meet quite often _accidentally_ and then due to various circumstances at that time we had to often work together involuntary. Somewhere in between we started being civil to each other, then became friends. In the end, considering what problems we were working through together, my lack of time _now_ seems just _stupid_. Yes, we try to spend time together whenever we can or work for being for each other in different ways.”

“I can only imagine how hard can it be, considering you also have what? WE, Neon Knights Project, college… “

“Right, _college_! Where you go to college, Tim? I don’t think anyone knows that.”

“No-one knows, because I’m not currently in one, Max. _Ehh…_ I know it sounds weird, but I got job at the WE, after I dropped from high school. I can’t go to college without GED. _Unfortunately for me_ , the Board of Directors demands from me to have a diploma. So, to put it simply, right now it’s just a big mess and Lucius, Bruce and I try to straighten it out. I can’t tell you any specifics but probably you shouldn’t be surprised if in few months time I’ll stop working with the WE for the sake of college.”

“And where you would like to go? Already thought about it?”

“Amy, if it was depending on me, I would be traveling around the world and take pictures. I don’t mind taking pictures for National Geographic – for money, of course.”

“Photography? I didn’t know you have passion for photography.”

“Or is it just new hobby?”

“ _Naah…_ It’s _old_ hobby of mine. I don’t want to brag, but I was told that I’m _good_ at it.”

“I would love to see those photos someday.”

“Who knows, Amy? Maybe one day you would see them in National Geographic?”

“I would look forward to it!”

“But what do you say about working for the press, Tim? Who knows, maybe you will catch Batman someday!”

“ _Ha!_ That would be awesome! Clearly _magnum opus_ of my photographic career.”

“Just let us know, if you _will_ take photo of Batman, ok?”

“ _Haha!_ Yes, sure!”

“I will hold you to that. I _won’t_ forget _._ ”

“She won’t – trust me on that one, kid. She has terrific memory when someone promises her something. Anyway - thank you, Tim. Unfortunately – and it hurts me to say it – but we have to end here. It was a pleasure to have you here with us. Do you want to say something to our listeners before we finish?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. …Well, it’s rather a thing my boyfriend wanted me to say – I’m just a messenger.”

“Your boyfriend?”

“ _Oh?_ What he wanted you to say?”

“To thank, in his stead, you guys and all the listeners who gave some amazing ideas in the recent months. He found those really helpful. And I’m sorry for coming out as a bad boyfriend, considering my better half felt the need to ask the strangers for advice. Repeatedly.”

“…”

“… _Wait a minute._ ”

“… _Tim_. Honestly, the last question, because I see Bobby glaring at us and pointing at the watch – what’s your boyfriend’s name?”

“Heh. Would you believe me, if I said it’s ’ _Jason_ ’?”

“…”

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”

“… _Amy._ What have I said about _shouting to the microphones?!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ( When you create OCs just for few scenes nothing more - them not even being that much important for the plot, but end up thinking about their grandchildren and how that _one moment_ when they were kids was vital for their character right now. )


End file.
